Eosinophilic esophagitis (EoE) is an emerging disease characterized by esophageal dysfunction and by abnormal eosinophilic inflammation of the esophagus. The typical symptoms of EoE include food refusal, vomiting, heartburn, dysphagia and food impaction which may lead to impaired quality of life. EoE is found to be associated with food allergy in many patients. Some patients may also have concomitant asthma or an atopic disease such as atopic dermatitis, or allergic rhinitis. EoE is currently diagnosed by endoscopy of the esophagus and biopsy of the esophageal tissue to check for eosinophilia. Treatment options are currently limited to allergen withdrawal, diet modification and corticosteroids. Accordingly, an unmet need exists in the art for effective therapeutic approaches without adverse side-effects that prevent or treat eosinophilic esophagitis and prevent relapse.